Pressure sensors are critical components in many applications such as tire pressure monitoring. Pressure sensors are typically molded in a package to ensure the pressure sensor works reliably over a wide range of temperature, humidity and load conditions. A typical pressure sensor package includes a pressure sensor die with a pressure sensor port and a logic die such as an ASIC (Application-Specific Integrated Circuit). The logic die is electrically connected to the pressure sensor and processes the signals provided by the pressure sensor.
A conventional pressure sensor package includes pressure sensor and logic dies disposed laterally adjacent one another on a substrate such as a die paddle of a lead frame. The dies are typically glued to different regions of the die paddle and electrical connections made to the dies by wire bonding. The pressure sensor is mounted in a hole in the die paddle through which the pressure signal impinges on the active surface of the pressure sensor chip such as a piezo-active suspended membrane. The assembly is encapsulated with molding compound so that the pressure sensor port remains open by the injection molding tool. Electrical connections protruding from the molded package are severed from the lead frame and bent so that board mounting is possible. These external electrical connections are typically bent toward the same side of the pressure sensor package as the pressure sensor port, making board mounting more challenging in that the pressure sensor port must remain unobstructed to ensure proper operation. Also, laterally spacing apart the pressure sensor and logic dies on the same substrate substantially increases the footprint of the pressure sensor package.